


Season After Season, I Want You

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A simple pact at sixteen holds a lot more power over Yeosang's abd Wooyoung's friendship than the latter ever expected.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Always With You - Woosang Fic Fest





	Season After Season, I Want You

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [tremmy_chii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremmy_chii/pseuds/tremmy_chii) in the [WoosangFicFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WoosangFicFest) collection. 



What if, at the age of sixteen, you made a pact with your best friend?

What if the new year was just three days away, and you both realized everyone you know has someone to ring the new year in with?

And what if, the pact you made was to marry the other if by age thirty you were still single?

What if, now you both were twenty-nine, and the clock was ticking? 

Would you do everything you could to see the pact through? Or, would you simply let life remain as is?

All are questions flooding Wooyoung's mind. 

Wooyoung had less than half a year left, yet it felt he was getting further from succeeding.

Every date Yeosang had, Wooyoung ruined.

Ice-skating? Wooyoung stole the older's wallet, and made sure he only had enough for food.

Animal shelter? Paid the worker to "accidentally" leave open the cage of puppies that ended uo chewing Yeosang's date's jacket. 

Camping? Unpacked majority of the food from the cooler and added more ice in place.

Star-gazing at the park? Set off the sprinklers only in their area.

Scavenger hunt? Well, Wooyoung rather not speak on that.

There were plenty more.

The time Yeosang brought a date to their friend's flower shop. Wooyoung helped Yeosang choose a few, with meanings that certainlyvery nice. Something Wooyoung was well aware of, but pretended to not know a thing when Yeosang questioned him. 

Or, the countless dinner dates Wooyoung helped the older prepare, in which he "accidentally" mixed up the sugar and salt on Yeosang. The movie tickets he brought just for Wooyoung to get the times mixed up. The lies he fed Yeosang's dates about the older's favorite theme park rides, whenever they had to wait for Yeosang to finish getting ready.

That was just the tip of the iceberg.

However, it seemed the more failed dates he had, the more Yeosang already set for the next week.

Wooyoung had no clue where Yeosang was meeting all these people, nor did he care. He knew none of them would be staying long in the latter's life.

Most people would have took this as a hint. But, not Wooyoung. 

Having just spent almost eight whole months of sabotaging dates, he was prepared.

Only four months was left, and Wooyoung wasn't giving up.

Not when he was so close to having the love of his life as his.  
  
  
  
🦋  
  
  
  
"If you're here just to complain about another date Yeosang has I don't want to hear it." 

"Butㅡ" 

"But nothing, Wooyoung." San finished an arrangement he was working on and turned towards the younger. "If you aren't going to confess to him, then stop sabotaging his dates. Don't you want him happy?"

"Yes. With someone who actually gets him," Wooyoung retorted, sitting on the counter. 

San quickly slapped the younger's arm before pushing him off the counter he just cleaned. "If you're going to do that, why not just confess?" 

"Because I won't have to when there's just four months left." Wooyoung reminded with a proud smile, now leaning his arms against the counter.

"And what makes you so sure he even remembers this pact you two made... what? Like 13 years ago?" San questioned. 

For a moment, the older's words stumped Wooyoung. But he quickly shrugged the question off. "I trust he remembers." 

"What if all this dating means he doesn't?"

"Or," Wooyoung begun, "what if this is him making sure there's no one because of the pact? This entire time he could have been just giving these people a chance, knowing it wouldn't turn serious, since he has me. All that he's ever needed. Which makes sense in a way."

"Yeah? How so?" San challenged, a little curious to see inside the other's mind.

"Why else would we have been single all this time? Every single failed relationship we've had can't be some sign of bad luck."

"No, just a sign of you ruining your best friend's dates because you don't like sharing."

"I can share!" Wooyoung then mumbled, "just with the right people."

San stared at the younger, astonished by his thought process. "I'm calling Yeosang to come pick you up. I can't deal with crazy right now."

The older then disappeared to the back as Wooyoung mockingly repeated his words. The younger did take this chance to wander around the flower shop his friend owned though. 

To say he was proud of San would be an understatement. He remembered the stressful months he and Yeosang had spent trying to calm San down every day that led up to the opening. San feared no one would show, and that he wasted all his money to build some silly dream that wouldn't come true.

Little did he know Yeosang and Wooyoung had been spreading news about his shop since before he even had the building he bought. 

During this time too, Wooyoung went to San a lot more about his forming feelings for his best friend. Whenever Yeosang couldn't make it to help paint the walls, or give opinion on the layout, Wooyoung took advantage of this time.

Yeosang and San were 25 and Wooyoung 24, awaiting his birthday next.

That was five years ago.

Five long years of San having to listen to Wooyoung's long rants of 'feeling something for someone who doesn't feel the same'. And really, San never minded up until the beginning of this year when a sudden shift happened.

Yeosang started to date more, and Wooyoung became even more... well Wooyoung-like.

No matter how hard he pushed for Wooyoung to confess, the younger only pointed out how the hourglass was to finishing. Which only left San with a sigh, and time to prepare for the next day Wooyoung would visit him to make another complaint over Yeosang's new date.

"SAN!!" A voice shouted from the entrance.

Wooyoung turned, happiness flooding his face. "You got here quick!"

"What do you mean?" Yeosang questioned, walking over to the counter. He knew Wooyoung had his weird moments at times, and sometimes even understood said weirdness. This time, he had zero clue what the younger was referring to. "Anyways, have you seen San? I need his advice for something."

"He went to the back for a minute." Wooyoung quickly took this chance to spend one-on-one time with his best friend. "But I can help!"

The younger lightly slapped his hand against the polished wooden counter, motioning for the older to join him. From the hesitation in his steps, Wooyoung noticed whatever was on Yeosang's mind he really wanted to chat with San about instead. 

"What's going on?" The words fell once Yeosang was in hearing distance. 

"For the last three hours, I've been trying to come up with a plan for my date tonight."

The corners of his lips started to curl downwards, luckily Wooyoung caught himself. "Another one? Didn't you just take Minwoo to that gaming cafe that opened?"

The older turned, his back now pressed against the counter as he crossed his arms. "I'm allowed to have options, Wooyoung. Plus, I'm not even sure I'll be hearing from him again."

Though Yeosang appeared sad, he wasn't all that disappointed with losing the chance of a second date with Minwoo. The latter was an excellent guy, and Yeosang did have a good time. However, something felt off. Like the date was missing something.

"If you're aiming to be different, then you're out of luck. I think you've done every first date imaginable."

"One, I doubt that. Two, you're supposed to be this super romantic guy. Shouldn't you have better advice?"

Wooyoung tapped his fingers against the surface. His eyes wandered the stoee, while his mind raked through all possible ideas. He knew he couldn't suggest something _too _crazy, or else he'd struggle himself with crashing the date.__

__"Just invite him to your place. Order in and play some games?"_ _

__"My place? Isn't that a little too soon?" The older shot back, feeling a little uneasy._ _

__"Everything valuable of yours is at my apartment," Wooyoung joked. "Seriously, it'll be something casual and not scream last minute, you know?"_ _

__Yeosang thought over the idea, gradually beginning to like it more as every second went by. His smile grew into a grin, and Yeosang patted his back. "Honestly, I didn't like it at first, but the idea is genuis!! Thanks, Wooyoung. You truly are the bestest friend."_ _

__Yeosang gave him a quick hug, then returned to the entrance. As he opened the door, he heard the voice he had originally visited for. "Yeosang! Hey, where you going?"_ _

__"Ahh, I only stopped by for some help on where to take Yunseo tomorrow. Wooyoung helped me though."_ _

__"Oh? Did he now?" San's eyes may have been on Yeosang, but he and Wooyoung knew his words were actually intended for the younger. "How much did he help?"_ _

__Yeosang closed the door, and stepped to the side to avoid blocking any potential customers of San's._ _

__"Basically all of it, really." Yeosang crossed his arms, eyeing both his friends suspiciously. "You know I've always enjoyed the simpler dates. Especially when it comes to first dates."_ _

__San laughed. "Yeah, and how many second dates have you had?"_ _

__The older rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I've got a date to plan." Yeosang made his way out again, before pausing momentarily in the doorway. "Wooyoung, pick anything you want from here. San just tell me how much I owe you when I see you next." With that, he continued on his way, never looking back._ _

__Not even once to catch the tiny hearts which filled Wooyoung's eyes._ _

__A cute lovesick smile shone as he turned around, only to see San already looking at him with disbelief._ _

__"Please tell me you didn't help just to ruin it."_ _

__The smile became replaced by a pout, with Wooyoung shaking his head. "I don't know what you mean. Anyways, I have to go pick up a few things. I'll text you later though." Wooyoung pushed himself from the counter. "Oh! Since Yeo said so, now you can make me that arrangement I wanted months ago. See you later, San!" Wooyoung grinned, running out the store before San could say another word._ _

__

__🦋  
  
  
  
Three months._ _

___Three _months, since Wooyoung had called Yeosang.__ _ _

____He dailed his number in a state of pure panic. Wooyoung didn't know who else to call in that moment. He was terrified someone broke into his place with his roommate._ _ _ _

____Well, Wooyoung was well aware San was also only a phone call away. Yeosang lived closer though._ _ _ _

____And even if Yeosang didn't, the older would always be the first to come to Wooyoung's mind._ _ _ _

____The older wasted absolutely zero time getting over to his best friend's house. When he arrived, his eyes were met with a balled up Wooyoung sitting in his bedroom door, tears down his face._ _ _ _

____Yeosang rushed over and sat beside the younger. He held the younger in a warm embrace, assuring everything was okay. Reminding Wooyoung that he had Yeosang right by his side and forever will._ _ _ _

____Once he managed to calm him down, Yeosang led Wooyoung to the couch and covered him with a blanket. He turned the television on, before stepping to the little kitchen area and updating Wooyoung's roommate on his current situation._ _ _ _

____Thankfully, his roommate was able to clear their worries. He had been the one inside, and forgot to lock the door upon leaving, only minutes prior to Wooyoung returning to their shared apartment._ _ _ _

____Of course, Yeosang relayed this message to Wooyoung. However, the older promised to stay the night and keep Wooyoung company, to calm his busy thoughts._ _ _ _

____They spent the rest of the night doing what Yeosang had started to set up for his date with Yunseo, before canceling half an hour into the date. Yet again, Yeosang didn't mind since it meant being there for Wooyoung instead._ _ _ _

____It may not have been the cause-a-small-fire-and-set-the-alarm-off-in-Yeosangs-apartment type sabotage Wooyoung had in mind, but in his eyes, he still won that night._ _ _ _

____A night which was three months ago though._ _ _ _

____Twelve weeks have passed since then._ _ _ _

____Twelve whole weeks of more sabotaged dates. More flowers to Wooyoung from Yeosang thanking for the help of certsin date ideas._ _ _ _

____Well, eight weeks._ _ _ _

____Yeosang claimed to be busy with work, but seemed to have forgotten the fact the younger follows his social medias. A clear sign he was ignoring the younger, besides a text here or there. Wooyoung saw all the dates, ruining more than he'd ever admit to another soul, Yeosang had. Someone new each time._ _ _ _

____With that came even _more _whining from the former as he continued to refuse any form of confessing.___ _ _ _

______Granted, some would have agreed with Wooyoung's upset attitude on this day especially._ _ _ _ _ _

______Unfortunately, San wasn't included in the group of 'some'._ _ _ _ _ _

______Wooyoung groaned, throwing his body on San's couch unsure what ekse to do with his day off. "He's taking another girl on some cheesy date. That's the _sixth _girl this month."___ _ _ _ _ _

________He didn't know where else to go since his best friend was currently out on another date with some girl Wooyoung couldn't remember the name of even if his life depended on it. He'd be lying if he were to tell anyone Yeosang going on dates with girls left him painless. Because, at least with all the guys, Wooyoung knew he stood _sone _chance.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________San looked up from his phone and stared confused at his friend, completely ignoring the hurt the younger felt over the gender of their friend's date. "You love those kind of dates though?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yeah. _I _like them. He should be taking me ice-skating right now. Not what's her face that only grew interest in him because how 'stunning' he looked shopping for the supplies needed to repaint his desk."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The older rolled his eyes, sick of the same story. "For goodness sake, just tell the boy! What's the worse that happens? He rejects you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yes."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________San nearly missed Wooyoung's answer due to how quietly the word was spoken. It even left him a little surprised since San never believed Wooyoung would actually answer the question._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"He rejects me and I lose my best friend because to him it could all have been some dumb pact we made when we were young. Because for the last month, he's been avoiding me while going on a new date every other night. Because right now he's out on a date instead of here spending my birthday with me like we've always done every year."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Wooyoungㅡ"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The younger of the two males got up and grabbed his jacket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I've got to go. I promised Jangjun to bring dinner home for us." Like that, he left San's place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A complete lie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wooyoung just needed an excuse to leave, and he knew if San tried calling Jangjun that his roommate would cover for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Which was exactly what happened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As soon as Wooyoung entered their apartment, Jangjun questioned why San called about the younger leaving in such a hurry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wooyoung didn't have to answer as Jangjun spotted the usual look in the younger's eyes. The look of an oncoming heart break. It's one that's been growing since the night of the most recent New Year._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'll be in my room," Wooyoung grumbled instead while walking to his destination._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Figuring he needed space, Jangjun allowed Wooyoung exactly that. He continued with chopping the vegetables he had laid out on the board. Music from his phone travelled throughout their place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Connecting with the words a little too well, Wooyoung threw his jacket at his bed before wiping everything off the top of his dresser in one swift arm movement. Frames that held photos of himself and Yeosang through the years earned multiple cracks from the impact that came from meeting the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The two lucky ones that managed to have zero damaged soon met the wall adjacent to his bedroom door. This time small pieces of glass fell out the frames as both landed on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He shook his head, using his anger as motivation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He had another month and two days left until the day he could finally call Yeosang his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He refused to give up when so close to the finish line. He just needed to endure a little longer, and then he and Yeosang could be happy together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Only a few more weeks of ruining dates, and all will be well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wooyoung stared at his reflection, his well-known glint of mischief appearing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He was more than ready to continue. Yeosang may have had one successful date this year, but Wooyoung would make sure it's the older's last._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Three weeks," he promised himself.  
  
  
  
🦋  
  
  
  
Only four days had gone by when Wooyoung felt himself slowly giving up. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The next day, after the promise to himself, Wooyoung had put some time aside for himself. Time to truly gather his thoughts and form his plan. He also spent some of the day rehanging the photos of himself and Yeosang together, with the help of Jangjun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wooyoung knew he nailed it with having one of the best roommates. Jangjun always helped the younger, no questions asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Honestly, his friendship with Jangjun was the only good thing to come out of a previous relationship. One that wasn't even his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wooyoung met Jangjun when the former was spying on Yeosang. Jangjun just happened to be there spying as well, considering Yeosang was having a date with Jangjun's cousin Minseo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The pair of friends met in the very cafe Wooyoung and Yeosang were currently at._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The older immediately apologized for missing Wooyoung's birthday, not even allowing the younger to take his seat. With his usual go-happy smile, Wooyoung waved it off and promisedit was alright._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Both knew Wooyoung was lying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Yeosang genuinely felt bad too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He hadn't meant to miss the other's birthday. Yeosang had an important appointment he couldn't miss. So important he ended up lying to his best friend of his true plans._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Yeosang wanted to make it up as well, but Wooyoung continued to refuse. He didn't want to appear as the over clingy friend, least not to Yeosang. Missing one birthday wasn't that big of a deal, even if in that moment Wooyoung felt like the other stabbed him in the back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Once Wooyoung got Yeosang to agree he wouldn't try anything, their conversation moved towards catching up on what they missed in the other's life this past week._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The two friends knew Yeosang was lying though._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________There were few promises Yeosang kept. Promising not to do something for the missed birthday wasn't one. Yeosang would want his idea to be such a surprise that he'd wait actual months until going through with it. Wooyoung expected this as well. That's why he steered the topic onto everything he did with Jangjun and San, clearly leaving out certain details from his birthday._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________When Yeosang started on his week, Wooyoung tried to give the older the same amount of attention he was given. And he did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Until Yeosang brought up his dates. That's when Wooyoung had slowly begun to lose interest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The song, the cafe was playing, started to grab his focus instead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It was Seventeen's Falling For You._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wooyoung little by little wished he ignored the song instead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The words hurt the younger as he mindlessly nodded along to what Yeosang was saying. Here he was falling for his best friend all over again as he was asking for date ideas for another guy he was taking out later this week._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Truthfully, Wooyoung had spaced out a bit with his mind more on the song, but he'd never tell Yeosang that. Even if his best friend already very well knew he had._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"So, what do you think?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"About what?" Wooyoung questioned back, taking another sip of his drink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Yeosang softly laughed. "My date, Wooyoung. I have a date with Jonghwa tomorrow. Might take him to laser tag."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh. Yeah, yeah." His eyes met the older's giving Yeosang his full attention. "That sounds like a great idea, I'm sure he'll have fun."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"And Yeonju?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The younger furrowed his brows, confused and caught off guard by the new name. "Who?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yeonju," the older repeated. "Remember, I mentioned last week wanting to plan something really big for someone special?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wooyoung remembered certain related words being thrown around, no name though. The younger originally believed Yeosang was referring to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The younger quietly sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Just another heart break to add to the list._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Wooyoung!" Yeosang quietly yelled, snapping his fingers in front of the younger's face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Breaking away from his thoughts again; Wooyoung stared back at the older. "Hm?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Again, Yeonju. Do you think it's a good idea to bring him over to San's?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"San's? Why to San's place?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Not his place, Wooyoungie. His flower shop."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The older's answer caused immediate discomfort for the younger. His body squirmed in the cafe chair, while his mind trued to form a response that didn't give his feelings away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A small, yet very fake, smile showed. "That sounds wonderful, Yeo. I'm sure he's going to love it." Even if his smile hadn't gave him away, his eyes surely would have with the sadness which flooded them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Great! I'm gonna go tell San. Hopefully he agrees." Yeosang quickly glanced over to the younger as he gathered his stuff. "Need anything else?" He offered, pointing to the menu behind the younger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wooyoung looked towards where the other pointed, before turning back and shaking his head. "No, it's alright. I actually have to go meet up with Jangjun, we're going to check out some colors to potentially paint his room."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Not even something to take in the go?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wooyoung shook his head again, his smile slowly turning more real. "I'm sure, Yeo. Go." He let out a small laugh, playfully pushing his best friend away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Alrighr, I'm going. I'll call you later though to tell you how it went."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Neither expected for Yeosang's lips to make brief contact with Wooyoung's cheek just as he was leaving. The younger froze on spot, his heart beating so hard he fully believed everyone near could hear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Yeosang left immediately, giggling to himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He may not have known the reasoning behind the kiss, but the lingering softness became new motivation for the younger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Three weeks," he promised himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Three weeks where he'd give his absolute all to win his best friend over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________  
  
🦋  
  
  
  
And those three weeks felt like hell._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________With every day that came, so did another date for the older._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A date which tore the younger apart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wooyoung had no clue what he was doing anymore. He no longer felt himself. He constantly debated with himself if he should ever tell Yeosang about this. He feared the older would view him differently, as Wooyoung already had with himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Every time he entered his bathroom he felt someone new stared back at him in the mirror._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The mirror he made countless promises to himself in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The same one he promised he'd do absolutely everything in his power to give Yeosang the happiness he deserves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Happiness he witnessed earlier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wooyoung was on his way to make a small stop at San's shop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The 28th was here._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The day finally arrived._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wooyoung didn't need to worry about anymore competition. He has the pact in his back pocket, and that'd be his final weapon to get his happily ever after._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wooyoung was bubbling with excitement since he woke up. Jangjun could only smile his bouncing friend, happy to know he gets the love he's always deserved. Those who passed him on the sidewalk found him crazy, thinking he was squinting from the brightness of the sun. Though in reality, one, the sun was behind him, and two, he honestly didn't care._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nothing could ruin this day for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________So, he thought at that moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wooyoung knew San was looking for extra help, and it appeared the other had found that. The new employee seemed to get along with his best friend rather well, too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wooyoung couldn't decipher what either were saying, but he noticed the way Yeosang laughed. He could spot the little twinkles the older's eyes got when truly amused. The huge grin he wore as he nodded along to whatever the other said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Any other time Wooyoung would've wondered where San was, and why on Earth he'd leave the store unattended, but, his mind was elsewhere._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________To simply put it: Yeosang._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His best friend was happy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Truly _happy.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Wooyoung knew what he had to do.  
  
  
  
🦋  
  
  
  
"Calm down, will you?" San teased the older, hanging up another arrangement he had made for Wooyoung._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Yeosang blushed, sliding up onto the counter. "Sorry, I'm really nervous."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Why? It's just Wooyoung."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"It's not just him though," the older retorted. "Tonight can really make or break our friendship."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Well you need to take some breathers and get into position. He's going to be here any minute," San informed, checking the time on his phone after slapping Yeosang to get off his counter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Yeosang!!" Jangjun exclaimed, running into the store. "You need to read this," he stated, waving partly crumpled paper around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Yeosang took the paper, eyes skimming over the entire thing in hopes his mind picked up all the key words needed. Soon as he placed the letter down, San grabbed it and took a look himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"He's leaving," Yeosang softly said, the words not yet hitting his own ears as quick as his mind made the realization. When the words _did _, he stared at their friends with glossy eyes. "Wooyoung's leaving me."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"What? No, that's impossible."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Sanㅡ"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He shook his head, refusing to believe Wooyoung gave up. "Go," San instructed. "Go to his apartment. _Look _for him."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"San, that's crazy!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Crazy is you still standing here with your best friend nowhere in sight." San pulled the older in front of him and, placed his hands on his face. San sternly looked at him. "Yeosang, go. I'm not repeating myself again."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Butㅡ"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Go," San repeated again, more firmly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Yeosang nodded, quickly feeling around his pocket to make sure the box remained in its spot. Reassured Wooyoung's gift was still there, Yeosang rushed out the younger's shop and over to his car._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The entire car ride Yeosang continued to tell himself this was some bad dream. That Wooyoung, his best friend for a little over twenty leaves, wouldn't leave without telling him. That the man he was ready to give everything to could just disappear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The situation far too sensitive, Yeosang ran up the stairs to Wooyoung's floor. He didn't have the time to wait for an elevator. That would only allow room for worse thoughts to form._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Yeosang grabbed the spare key, Wooyoung once made him years ago, from his jacket pocket. He went straight to the younger's room, only to see the room neater than ever._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________At that moment, Yeosang slowly backed out of the roomn returning to the living room. He felt his heart shatter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Felt his body slowly losing energy. Tears fell as he tried to process his best friend's departure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He stood near the table in front of the couch, eyes glued to Wooyoung's room, just wishing the younger would jump out. That this would all be some bad prank._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Yeo?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He turned at the sound of his name._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________There Wooyoung stood. His luggage beside him in the entry way, with the most bewildered look on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"What are you doing here? Thought you have aㅡ"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Can we talk?" Yeosang asked, cutting the younger off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Wooyoung gestured to his bedroom. Yeosang immediately understood, and followed his best friend into the room and onto the bed. Wooyoung sat against the headboard, with Yeosang across from him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The younger noticed Yeosang messing with something in his pocket and slightly tilted his head. "What's that?" He asked, gesturing to Yeosang's small movements._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Yeosang didn't feel like arguing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Any other time, he'd scold Wooyoung for being so dramatic. For attempting to leave without saying goodbye. For believing he couldn't come to the older when something was wrong._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He still will._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________However, this moment was different._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Tonight was supposed to be the night Yeosang went all out to confess to his best friend across from him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Now, he had too many thoughts bouncing around in his head. Some questioned and tried to form reasons why Wooyoung would leave. A few suspected Yeosang hadn't gave his best friend much attention lately. And others?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Well, those thoughts were him panicking on how to continue with his plan without scaring, and potentially, losing the other. The possibility of losing Wooyoung became even more real the moment he saw the younger's packed suitcase when they entered his room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"It's a gift for you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Christmas?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"No. Another gift."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"No? Then what?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Yeosang sighed, a sad chuckle following. "I was stupid to think you remembered," he mumbled under his breath. He pulled the ring box out and placed it in the open space between them, his eyes on his own legs as he did so. "It doesn't matter anymore. You can still keep it though. I should probably leave to tell everyone you're alright."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Yeo, what did you think I forgot?" Wooyoung had a rough idea, but he knew how unpredictable the older can be. He had to considering theur long-lasting friendship._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He needed to hear the words come from Yeosang's own mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Nothing, Wooyoung. I just came to check on you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Then why did you look like you were about to break into tears? Why did your eyes express fear of losing me?" The younger shot back, arms crossed. "You've got to talk to me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"You mean how you did with that letter? A letter that wasn't even _for _me?" Yeosang snapped, fed up with the other acting like he didn't just try to abandon their friendship. "If you don't want to be friends, then tell me."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Yeoㅡ"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"But don't try to twist this on me! Today was supposed to be special, and yet here I am trying not to scream at you for thinking of leaving without a trace! Do you have any idea how worried I would've been? How scared that something could have happened?" He chastised._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Wooyoung's biggest fear came to life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He had never seen Yeosang so broken before. Even with past relationships, Yeosang never got this upset. The older would be sad for a few days, sometimes a couple weeks or so, but then he was fine. He was back to smiling and ready to take on the world with his closest friends._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Yeosang continued, unaware of the frown the youngernow wore, "I possibly looked as if my world was ending because it _is _. We made a pact fourteen years ago on this day, and you were ready to leave everything we have behind."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Wooyoung gasped. "You remembered?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The older scoffed. "Of course! That's what you focus on." Yeosang took a deep breath, allowing his heart rate to slow down. He needed to take a different approach or else he knew neither would leave that night with a friendship._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________If Yeosang had to choose between a platonic versus a romantic relationship with the younger, he would always save their friendship._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Listen, I'm sorry. As I said, today was supposed to be special... for us. I know the pact was to marry each other," Yeosang paused, glancing to Wooyoung briefly in attempts to read some reaction. A reaction he didn't even get. He let out another light sigh and continued, "but, I'm guessing even more now that's not a good idea. So, I had the day, and was hoping, we could date a bit. Possibly, you can give me a chance to prove myself? I completely understand if you want to forget the pact all together though. It's just some silly promise ring. Nevermind. Let's forget all of this. Maybe if I paid moreㅡ"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________His words and thoughts were cut off when he felt another pair of lips against his own. The kiss was a short one. Only a few seconds with sweetness filling every moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Breathe."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Yeosang did the opposite._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I'm in love with you," he blurted. "Every date I've had this past year was me trying to find the perfect one to confess to you on. I know you've always been a hopeless romantic, and I wanted to give you that special moment. Tonight, my date... well, my date is you. Jangjun and San helped me set up, even Mingi flew up to help out."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The younger wasn't expecting such a confession, and Yeosang hadn't visioned his words to come out like they did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Then he realized he had been destroying dates this entire time for absolutely no reason._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Wooyoung laughed, before admitting, "I sabotaged your dates. Every single one because I fell for you and have been in love with you for practically my whole life. Fell really hard, and for the past five years have only fallen harder after I made the realization." Slightly ashamed of his next words, he mumbled under his breath, "some sabotages may have potentially been caused by some jealousy as well."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Yeosang laughed, moving closer and kissing the younger's cheek. "I'm yours, if you'll have me as yours that is."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Mm... A pact of fourteen years and five years of knowingly being in love? Not quite sure that's enough time for me to accept just yet."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Yeosang rolled his eyes, childishly pushing Wooyoung away and moving the piece of jewelry on to the nightstand. The younger giggled, wrapping his arms around Yeosang's torso and pulling the older between his legs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"You're stuck with me, Sangie."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"When you put it like that it sounds like I'm forced to have you around."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Oh? You're not?" Wooyoung teasingly said, grabbing the promise ring and sliding it on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"You know, sometimes I question just why I love you so much. Part of me knows all the exact reasons, but another wonders why." Yeosang said, eyes looking at the younger's wall filled with old photos of them. The photos now hung from string, rather than scattered on his dresser in frames._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I love you too." The younger smiled, placing his chin on the older's shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________A comfortable silence fell over the new couple. It was quickly broken when the younger got the sudden need to cause mischief. "So, when's our wedding?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Wooyoung knew Yeosang rolled his eyes again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Expecting to be pushed a second time, Wooyoung held the older even tighter. His laughter sent warmth throughout Yeosang's body. A sensation Yeosang never wanted to lose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________That's why he leant into the younger's loving embrace as Wooyoung covered their lower bodies with a blanket. Yeosang quietly played with the ring on the younger's hand. The two laid together, silently preparing for their next chapter of life together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> If curious about the title, it's lyrics from Infinite's Back as while writing this the song seemed to have fit for certain moments.


End file.
